


Rewritten: a new beginning

by Orajje



Series: Rewritten [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss, Memory Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orajje/pseuds/Orajje
Summary: Homura isn't sure why she locked away her own memories, but she will continue on without them.Even if that means all she has to go on is what her past self left her.
Relationships: Akemi Homura & Sakura Kyouko, Akemi Homura & Tomoe Mami, Sakura Kyouko & Tomoe Mami
Series: Rewritten [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024074
Kudos: 18





	Rewritten: a new beginning

Homura woke up, she’d been about to go to school about a week after finally getting out of the hospital. Now she was on a cushion- wait what?! She’d been on her bed?! But now she was in a different apartment, with two other girls looking at her. Girls that felt familiar… even if she couldn’t remember seeing them before. As she tried to get up she realized she had a bow in her hand, and her other hand had a weird gem on it.

… What was she wearing?! It looked like a school uniform, but  _ off _ . 

“It’s okay Homura!” the blonde haired girl exclaimed. “I have something that will hopefully explain.” She was then handed a letter by the girl.

She wanted to run, but she had no idea where she was, or what she was even wearing. For some reason she was wearing high heels, so even if she ran they would get in the way or need to be dropped.  ~~ Some part of her said that wouldn’t matter. ~~ Plus she wasn’t restrained yet, so she just eyed them nervously while grabbing the odd letter addressed to herself.

There, in what she felt instinctively was her handwriting, was the explanation. “Hello me, this letter is to inform you that I have chosen to forget some things, including when I became a magical girl. Since you probably don’t believe me, first, notice the date. It has been a while since you last woke up. Not to mention that if you ask, the other two will likely transform for you. We have powerful memory manipulation, which I used to erase them. But I knew you would need more than that. Our other magic will be listed on the back of this letter, but for now, the memory manipulation is important. Because I used it to give you countless skills and a massive amount of knowledge. Beware though, do not search for what you forgot, it will only bring you pain. If it ever becomes important, they will come back. But for now, leave them. Trust in the other two. They can help you.”   
  
“Fight for this world, please. -Homura Akemi”

That… felt absurd to even think about. But she checked her phone, and it was over a month since the day she fell asleep, and she didn’t have any of the normal problems from being stuck in a bed as far as she could tell, so she probably hadn’t been in a coma. Although the other girls transforming when she asked also helped.

So, she trusted them.

She trusted them when she fought wraiths and “woke up” halfway across the battlefield, countless Wraith’s having been destroyed. Leaving her questioning just how many combat skills her previous self had hard wired in.

She trusted them to show her the ropes and help her out when she panicked over some skill she didn’t know she had.

She trusted them as she tried to fit the shoes the other her had left.

But there was one thing she never trusted them about.

They always called her their friend.

But why would such amazing girls think of her as a friend…? Mami was incredibly skilled and kind, always fighting to protect the innocents. While Kyoko was harsh, but took time out of her day to help her, or just hang around her when she had an off day.

That wasn’t saying she thought they were liars.

But… she wasn’t an idiot.

She caught the sad glances they sometimes looked at her with.

They knew the old her. They had been friends with the old her. They didn’t actually care about her.

The emotions slowly built up in the background. The sadness knowing they didn’t care about her, the jealousy that the old her had been their friend, the rage that they would only ever see her as the other.

Till one day Kyoko called her pal, and the dam broke.   
  
“DON’T CALL ME THAT!” she yelled with all the force she could muster. “I KNOW YOU ONLY LIKE WHO I USED TO BE. THE FRIEND WHO IS GONE NOW! YOU DON’T ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT ME! I’M JUST A NORMAL, WEAK GIRL WHO HAD A BUNCH OF SKILLS THROWN AT HER! THERE IS NO WA-” suddenly Kyoko was hugging her.

“I know you aren’t her goddammit!” Kyoko’s voice sounded… angry? But not quite? She couldn’t fully tell. But she just stood there stunned as Kyoko continued. “I know I lost her that day. Hell, there are someday’s I look at you and want to punch the fake with my friends face!” Homura winced and tried to move back, but Kyoko just held on tighter. Before she could try again, suddenly Mami was hugging her from behind as well. “But you know what!? You're my fucking friend to, and I won’t let you stomp all over that because you think you’re less than who you used to be!”

Homura could feel the tears in her eyes forming. “B-but I-”   
  
Then Mami began. “I agree with Kyoko. You aren’t her anymore. You are your own person, completely separate from who you were. Neither of us blame you for that, and we love you anyways.”   
  
That was all it took for the floodgates to shatter, causing her to cry in her friends arms.

\---

From that point on, she kept fighting. But this time she wasn’t trying to fit her old shoes, or lacking the trust that her friends loved her for her. So she fought and learned, to protect those she cared about.

To protect those who cared about her.

The first people to truly care for her in a long time. 

She would learn how to use the skills she had, so that she would never lose them.  ~~ Because she wouldn’t be able to handle it happening again. ~~

If it came down to it, she would sacrifice herself to save them. They were important to her, and she would never let go.  ~~ Not again. ~~


End file.
